Not How The Story Goes
by MidnightWolf016
Summary: Hmm
1. Chapter 1

Not How The Story Goes

xx

* * *

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Derrick Andrew Patton."

He grinned back, "I love you too, Selena Caitlin Marie."

She got up and dressed, "You think this winter break will go by fast? I don't want it to be like summer.." She frowned.

He shook his head and sat up, "I hope it won't be like that…Have you packed yet?"

Selena shook her head, "I always do things last minutes. You know me."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course."

She put her hand on the door knob and turned, "At least we know the war is ending soon. Then the exciting days will come." She grinned shyly.

Derrick smiled back softly, "Wedding and then the rest of ours day together."

She nodded smiling, "I'll see you when we get back. Write to me when you can."

"Of course," He nodded and she left the room.

**NEXT DAY**

**Derrick**

"What does he need me for?" Derrick frowned leaning forward with his hands clasped.

Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know but we have to go now. You know the Dark Lord doesn't like waiting."

A flash of fear flashed through Derrick's eyes, "No.. He doesn't.." He stood up and pulled out his wand. "Will you be coming with me?"

Luke's eyes soften, "Of course. You're my brother." He grasped Derrick's arm and they apparated to Voldemort.

**Selena**

"Selena! Get down from there!" Ms. Fray scowled.

Selena peered down at the ground from the tree in distaste, "Why should I?" She hated Ms. Fray. Ever since Winter Break she was stuffed in foster home with Adelaide and Lorenz since no one was home. She regretted not sneaking away from the train so much.

Ms. Fray screeched, "If you do not come down, I will make sure you'll have no supper!"

Her stomach rumbled and Selena scowled and slid from the tree. She glanced at the kids reading books outside and playing muggles game. Mrs. Fray caught her gaze and smirk. "Actually, come with me. I found an old letter from your mother."

Selena raised an eyebrow and reluctantly followed.

**Derrick**

They entered the cold mansion. It was dark and getting filthier with every passing day. Luke reached for a knob and turned to Derrick for one moment, "Please don't do anything stupid, alright? Just do as he says."

Derrick's closed his mouth in an angry line but nodded.

Luke sighed obviously relieved and opened the door and the 2 men entered the room. The fireplace was burning and a velvet chair stood in the center, with its back turned. Luke shut the door quietly and stood by the entrance, he nodded at Derrick to step forward.

Derrick frowned slightly fearful but walked up to the chair. "My lord? You've asked for me?"

The chair swiveled around and faced him. Voldemort smiled wickedly at him. "Ah, yes I did. Sit." He waved his wand and a chair flew over and rested in front of Voldemort. Derrick took a seat and kept a calm composure.

"I wanted to discuss of your relationship with your girl.." Derrick tensed. Voldemort chuckled but continued, "Bellatrix tells me she is a half blood, is she not?"

Derrick lied immediately, "No, she's a pure blood."

"LIAR." Voldemort snarled. "Crucio!"

Derrick shout in pain and then clamped his mouth shut, writhing.

"Do not lie to me," Voldemort hissed. "I've had Dolores tracked her files. Was it not Bellatrix who killed her father as well? The muggle?" He leaned closed.

Derrick gritted his teeth, "You're mistaken, she is pureblood. She had no muggle father."

A mad look took over Voldemort's feature and he pointed his wand at Luke. "Lie and watch your brother die."

Horror washed over Derrick and he stiffened.

"Now answer truthfully, is your girl a half blood?"

Derrick gulped and darted his eyes towards Luke then back to Voldemort, "….Yes...She is.."

Voldemort sat back, "Good.. I want you to torture her."

Derrick's eyes widen, "What?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "I want you to torture her. I want to test your strengths, let's see if you're strong enough to torture the one you love.."

He clenched his fists paling.

"There is another option…"

"Anything," Derrick blurted. "I would do anything that wouldn't hurt her."

A slow smiled crossed Voldemort's features, "Who needs love when you need yourself? You are a Slytherin…Slytherin depends on themselves for survival.. Get rid of her. You are restricted from ever seeing her again. Love will only make you weak."

"…I'll do it.." Derrick croak. "I'll call it off with her."

Voldemort nodded, "I will send death eaters to watch you. Now go." He looked at Luke and Luke walked over and took Derrick's arm. Derrick jerked his arm away and walked out and apparated out.

**Selena**

"Take a seat," Ms. Fray gestured.

Selena raised a brow but gladly took a seat. The tree was hard to sit on a cushion seat was a nice relief.

Ms. Fray took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and pulled out an old letter. "This is from your mother the Auror found. It's your mother's will; she wishes you to marry Jared Nott.

"I'm 17, I'm an adult witch now, besides I'm already engaged."

"To whom, I may ask?"

"Derrick Andrew Patton."

Ms. Fray clenched her fist furiously, "Selena! The Patton family are dark wizards! You should not mingle with them."

Selena stood angrily, "He's not a part of them. He's a good person."

"Sit back down, young lady!" Ms. Fray snarled. "For as long as you are under this Foster's care, you are to do as you're told."

"I'm not your puppet nor will I will ever be," Selena hissed. With that she stormed out and slammed the door.

"You will marry Jared!" Ms. Fray shouted afterwards.

**Derrick**

Luke followed hurriedly after his brother, "Derrick! Stop! Where are you going?"

Derrick whirled around angrily, "Away from here. Where do you think?"

"There is no where to go! He'll have spies after you!"

"Let them! I don't care, I'm tired of doing what I can't." He slammed his fist on the door angrily.

"You have to break up with her."

"What?" Derrick stared at his brother in shock. "That'll kill her."

"No, it won't." Luke pleaded. "She's a strong girl...She'll move on. If you love her, you have to let her go.. Let her be safe."

"Of course I love her Luke! I-I just don't know if I can let her go!"

"So you're just going to pull her down with you into this mess? You fight for the dark and she fights for the light.—"

"I don't fight for the dark."

"Whatever, the point is, you're marked for the dark and there is nothing you can do to change that. You can't just pull her in with you into this mess."

"I swore to her we would work things out together."

"And do you really want this?"

"…No.." Derrick sat down, face in hands. "I-I really don't want to do this, Luke…"

Luke took a seat next to him. "But will you?"

Derrick looked up hollowed eyes, "I guess I have to.."

Luke nodded empathetically, "..Lie convincingly.."

Derrick clenched his jaw and nodded; he reached over for a parchment and quill and wrote to Selena.

**Selena**

"Selena, where have you been?" Adelaide asked as she bounded up to her sister.

"Near that wretched hag who thinks she owns me!" Selena snapped angrily.

"She kinda does…" Adelaide answered.

Selena raised a brow and was about to retort when she saw an owl coming her way. She opened her hand out and a letter dropped in her hand.

"Who is it from?" Adelaide asked curiously.

Selena gazed at it and smiles, "It's from Derrick." She opened the letter and scanned through it, eye brows furrowing.

"What does it say?"

"Sounds like trouble.." Selena stuffed the letter away and glances around. "I'll be back, alright?"

Adelaide grabbed her arm and hissed, "Selena, you can't leave! You'll be in so much trouble!"

A faint smirk crossed Selena's face, "When am I not in trouble?"

Adelaide sigh and let her go. "Be safe, alright?"

Selena nodded and slipped away in wolf form heading towards the forest.

**BOTH**

They saw each other at the same moment. Derrick leaned silently against the tree as she morphed back into human form.

"I didn't expect you to want to see me so soon," Selena smiled slightly.

Derrick didn't smile back. "Neither did I…Look we need to talk."

Selena caught it instantly and stiffened, "About what?" She took a half step back watching his movements like she would watching prey when hunting.

"About...us," Derrick swallowed. I wish there was some other way, he thought. Our story shouldn't end like this.. "I-I-I lied… All this time.. I lied to you.. I don't love you.. I never did. I only did it to get in your pants and I'm sorry. Quite honestly, I find you annoying."

Selena felt like the world tipped upside down. "Excuse me? So after a year of telling me you love me, now you come to tell me this?" She took another step back. "I always knew men are nothing but liars. I shouldn't have ever trusted you." Pained flashed through his feature but she didn't see it.

He shrugged and smirked, "You're just a stupid girl. You're better off dead." He chuckled. Please don't take my words to heart, Sel.. He thought painfully.

Tell me this is a dream, make me wake up, Selena thought. A dream…Just a dream.. She looked away, "You lied well..Slytherin.. I suppose I should go now that you're done with your game."

"Good, I don't ever want to see you again." Derrick laughed.

Selena turned away angrily not letting him see the tears. "Whatever." She morphed back into wolf and raced off.

Once she was far enough away, Derrick collapsed on his knees in tears. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Not How The Story Goes

* * *

**4 years later**

**Selena**

The morning light streamed through the window waking her up. Selena sat up and stretched and glances out the window and grinned, "Today seems like a good day." She glances at her desk full of photos of Jared and her and then next to her. The bed was empty, Jared was out at work.

She got up and pulled out her cabinet to find her hair clip when something fell out. She bent down to pick it up and stiffened. It was the engagement ring Derrick gave 5 years ago. She stared at it feeling her heart break all over again. Move on, Selena. You're married now…Just throw it away or give it to charity. She still stared at it and then finally picked it up and threw it in the cabinet.

She head down to the kitchen and kissed her kids' head. "Good morning, Landon, Elena, and Jace!" She beamed at them and made breakfast. "Alright, I'll be in Diagon Alley. Your nanny will come for you soon, stay out of trouble."

"Yes, mummy!" They chorused.

She smiled and then left for Diagon alley. The streets were packed for today's festival celebrating the 4th year since the war ended and Voldemort's defeat.

"Excuse me, do you still have-? Selena paused shocked.

The assistant turned around. It was Matthias.

"Hey, Selena," Matt grinned kindly.

Selena stiffened slightly seeing a flash of Derrick through him. "H-hi, Matthias. Long time no see.."

Matt cocked a brow but nods, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thanks. And you?"

"Never been better." He paused and lowers his voice. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Selena hesitated but nodded seemingly it's only Matthias. She followed him to the back of the stop.

"What is it?"

"Do you still wonder about Derrick?"

The question caught her off guard. "Excuse me?"

Matt turned to her, "Selena.. Derrick hasn't ever stopped thinking about you since…Since that day.."

She gritted her teeth, "Last time I remember, he's the one who broke it off. It's been 4 years, Matt. I've moved on. I'm married with kids now."

Matt frowned, "I know. He told me. But Selena…Can you at least speak to him? Please?"

"He told me to never speak to him again."

"He didn't mean it…Look, I'm not the one to tell you. He has a story to tell, please at least try to listen to him…"

Selena hesitated. I really do want to see you again after all these years.. She thought. She nodded, "Take me to him."

**BOTH**

Derrick was flipping through a book trying hard to avoid his thoughts but it isn't easy. I shouldn't have let her go...I'd hurt her so much… He thought.. He crumpled the book and tossed it aside. 4 fucking years and not a day goes back without thinking of her…

The door opened and he looked up and froze. Selena walked in. She gazed at him silently hurt still in her eyes.

"Hello, Derrick.." She greeted nervously. She stood by the door.

He gestured toward a seat across from him unable to speak.

Selena raised a brow and took a seat. She waited for him to speak.

"Selena…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry…" And he launched into the story he never got to told.

After he was done, Selena regarded him a mix of feelings. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Pained flashed across his features, "You do believe me, do you?"

After a long pause, she nodded, "I do…"

Relief washed over him like the ocean. After all the years of pain it felt like those 2 words erased every pain…almost..

"But.." She started. He stiffened. "Nothing can change… I'm married to Jared now… I have 4 kids with him…" I can't trust him, she thought.. After all these years.. He's probably moved on… Even if I didn't… "I understand why you had to do it… but it's too late now, isn't it?"

She's moved on, he thought.. And it's my own damn fault… He swallowed and smiled convincingly, "That's alright. I understand.. Friends now?" He held out his hand.

Selena hesitated then shook his hand, "Friends." This isn't what I want but this is what you want… Sh thought silently.

This is not how the story is suppose to go, Derrick thought grimly.

Selena let go and stood. "It's nice to finally understand after all these years… I'll see you around, Derrick." She gave a false smile and left. Derrick smiled back.

Once he was alone he looked up at the roof, "I've never stopped loving you."

**SELENA**

It was raining outside already. She had no umbrella. It didn't matter, though. She wouldn't have felt a difference even if it were sunny. She leaned against the store breathing slowly and slid down to the ground. "I've never stopped loving you.."


End file.
